


Once Upon

by Kurisuta



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Healing, Magic, Magic-Users, Mating Bond, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Post-Canon, Priestesses, Sirens, Soul Bond, Terminal Illnesses, True Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Inuyasha slept on the goshinboku for five hundred years. He awoke in a modern hospital next to a strange, weak bodied miko. Kuri has more spiritual power than any woman he's come across but she is sick—and Inuyasha can't stand it. No matter what, he will not let another woman die in front of him!
Relationships: InuYasha (InuYasha)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Must Love Dogs

I rushed into the hospital, following the gurney in a brisk run. I’d found him but I still couldn’t believe it.

A half-demon boy had been hanging on a tree in my backyard. It seemed insane, but I knew he was alive and I had to get him help.

As I sat next to his hospital bed, holding his hand—he was glamoured, looking human—I realized that this might be the closest I came to loving someone.

I watched others fall in love, craved it, yearned for it; but I was always second. Men often told me that there was “someone else.” And I was fine with that. I didn’t need other people to be happy.

I didn’t care what anyone thought. I looked at the half demon. Did I? I seemed to care what this demon thought; I was protecting him.

As his eyes opened, I started my song.

Xxx

Inuyasha opened his eyes to a world not his own.

He would have screamed and fought the tubes binding him, but something in the miko’s voice—soothed and calmed him.

Inuyasha relaxed and lay back in the bed, his eyes looking over the girl. Unlike Kikyo, who had been clearly human and so vulnerable, this woman exuded otherworldly energy.

It was spiritual energy, but a form he had never encountered before—so pure. He noticed from her smell that she was ill, and for some reason he growled at the thought.

Hearing him, she leaned over, silver light spilling from her hands and healing his wounds—physical and emotional—from being sealed.

“Who...are you?” Inuyasha managed.

“You first.” The woman said unnervingly. “After all, I did save you.”

“Hmph. Inuyasha.” Inuyasha stated then looked at her pointedly.

“Kuri Hikawa.” Kuri grinned. “Your name means Dog Demon. This is wonderful! I love dogs!”


	2. Just A Dream

I went to meditate at the hearth and closed my eyes against the flames, but all I saw was Inuyasha’s golden eyes.

His future and my future were intertwined. I wanted to see him again.

I had healed him in the hospital, but there was no chance I’d see him again.

The fire flickered. Sensing a presence I turned to the door and saw Inuyasha standing there.

There was a long silence.

“Why did you free me?”

I smiled. “It was the right thing to do.”

Xxx

Inuyasha didn’t understand this world at all. But mostly, he didn’t understand this priestess.

She had yet to slam an Ofuda on his head or shoot an arrow at him. What kind of priestess was she?

He had followed her scent from the hospital and found her here, meditating. Her spiritual power was stronger than Kikyo’s had been. He wondered if that was because her physical strength was so low.

She offered him some tea, and he had some.

“You don’t have to worry, Inu-chan.” Kuri grinned. “You’re safe here. My shrine is a sanctuary where humans and demons can coexist.”

Inuyasha didn’t know what to be more confused about: the nickname or the information she’d just given him.

He chose the information.

“Feh.” He scoffed. “As if humans and demons can coexist.”

“Your existence is proof that they can.” Kuri countered. “You were created because a human and a demon loved each other, ne?”

Inuyasha scowled at her. What did she know?

“Oh! I almost forgot!” Kuri rummaged in a trunk and held out Tessaiga. “This was left for you by some of your comrades that still live in the area. Myagi, Totoro, and Shimano.”

Inuyasha processed this. The sword bore the stench of Myoga, Totosai and Shippo. That must be their modern names.

“I was the miko who assimilated those three, when the barrier went up and forced all demons to demon world. They were under protection of the Great Demon Lord, so—“

“Who?”

“Sessaki.” Kuri inclined her head in respect. “He is the Demon Lord that is on good terms with spirit world and so allowed to live her with his human mate Isuzu. He was also allowed to prolong her life, and to protect his vassals, and you from the capture.” She beamed at him. “But don’t worry. I’m not under the old fluffball’s orders. I chose to protect you, Inu-chan. “

“I don’t understand.” Was all Inuyasha could say.

“Well then!” Kuri grinned. “Let’s understand with our fists! You and me—to battle!”

She was such a strange human!


	3. Match

I drew my sword and lunged at the half demon.

Surprised he parried and lurched back.

“Why not finish me off with Windscar?” I smirked.

“Oi! I’m not tryin to kill ya!” Inuyasha protested.

“Well I’m not holding back!” I shouted a rune that chained him up and dragged him back.

Inuyasha used Red Tessaiga to break the chains and attacked me again. “The hell was that?”

“Lotis.” I smirked. “I’m a Lotis Priestess.”

“Nice.” Inuyasha drove me back. “Give me your best shot!”

I shouted a rune that threw him against the wall.

Inuyasha got up and lunged for me, and I collapsed in darkness.

Xxx

Inuyasha caught Kuri in his arms and carried her to who he assumed old Kaede’s reincarnation or something

“Is there anything you can do for her Kaede?” Inuyasha begged her.

“My name is Kaori. I tell you this disease is not something she contracted yesterday.” Kaori admitted. “She must have been suffering for years ago.”

Inuyasha felt ultimate despair. He knelt beside Kuri and kissed her lips, pouring his own energy hoping to save her.

It worked; as her dark hair was streaked with white and she opened her dead blue eyes and they were filled with light once more.

Good. Inuyasha sighed with relief. Another woman would not die before him! Not when he had the power to save her.


End file.
